creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fortgeschritten: Die Seuchenhöhlen von Hyronanin 4
Mein Zeitgefühl war so gut wie ausgeschaltet, aber die Bravianische Arbanduhr sagte mir, dass ich mich inzwischen seit etwa einer halben Stunde nur noch kriechend fortbewegte. Die 38. Stunde war lange vergangen und die Uhr zeigte inzwischen eine normale Zeit von 01:24 an. Selbst wenn diese verräterrischen Rebellen mir nicht meinen schwindenden Vorrat an Gesundheit gestohlen hätten, wäre er wohl inzwischen längst aufgebraucht gewesen. Andererseits wäre ich dann wohl noch nicht in einem derart miserablen Zustand gewesen. Meine Haut stand in Flammen. Mein Magen wurde immer wieder von Krämpfen geschüttelt. Mein Atem rasselte wie ein Haufen verrosteter Ketten, die über einen Metallboden geschleift wurden und aus meiner Nase, meinen Ohren, meinen Augen und sogar aus den Poren meiner Haut lief Blut. Am schlimmsten aber war die Schwäche, die von mir Besitz ergriffen hatte. Eine Schwäche, die inzwischen selbst das Kriechen zu einer übermenschlichen Herausforderung machte. Mein verschwommenes und von Dopplungen verwirrtes Sichtfeld richtete sich einmal mehr auf die Bravianische Uhr. Ohne sie und ihren Richtungpfeil, der mich durch das Höhlengewirr leitete, wäre ich vollkommen verloren gewesen. Sie würde mich zu diesem On-Grarin bringen. Jenem Mann aus Andradonn, der mich nach Ryxahs Aussage mit neuer Gesundheit und mit unmenschlichen Aufträgen versorgen würde. Zwar konnte ich die Entfernung zu meinem Zielort, die eigentlich auf meiner Uhr angezeigt wurde, nicht genau erkennen, da die darauf angezeigten Zahlen zu klein waren, um sie mit meinen erkrankten Augen zu lesen, jedoch – das hoffte ich zumindest – konnte es nicht mehr allzu weit sein. Als ich zuletzt auf die Uhr gesehen hatte – vor meiner verhängnisvollen Rast im Rebellenlager – hatte diese behauptet, dass das Portal nur noch etwa zwei Kilometer Luftlinie entfernt liegen würde. Allerdings bedeutete “Luftlinie” in einem verwinkelten, unterirdischen Höhlenlabyrinth nicht allzu viel und hinzu kam, dass diese Entfernung für jemanden in meinem Zustand eine ganz andere Herausforderung war als für einen gesunden Menschen. Wie weit war ich wohl in der letzten halben Stunde vorangekommen? Hundert Meter? Zweihundert Meter? Und ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass ich selbst dieses Schneckentempo lange würde halten können. Wären die Schmerzen dafür nicht viel zu stark gewesen, hätte ich mich am liebsten vor Erschöpfung auf den Boden gelegt und geschlafen. Aber so … Wie schafften es diese verlogenen Rebellen überhaupt auch nur ein Nickerchen zu machen? Eines war mir durchaus klar, auch wenn mein Geist zunehmend von Schmerz und Verzweiflung oder – was ich nicht hoffte – von einer unbekannten Krankheit verwirrt und eingetrübt wurde: Wenn mich jetzt jemand fand, könnte ich mich nicht wehren. Natürlich würde er – oder es – mich nicht töten können, aber war das wirklich eine Gnade? Was, wenn man meine Beine abhacken würde, oder meine Arme? Was wenn man mir Augen, Nase, Ohren, Zunge oder sogar die Haut entfernen würde? Was, wenn man mich jeglicher Sinne und jeglicher Ablenkung beraubte und mein ganzes Dasein auf den reinen Schmerz reduzieren würde? Ich war mir fast sicher, dass es in Hyronanin genügend Verrückte gab, die an so etwas Freude hatten. Und dann gab es da ja auch noch die Bakteroiden und die Siechenden Flechten. Auch wenn ich mich so Elend fühlte wie noch nie in meiner gesamten Existenz, so war ich mir doch bewusst, dass man hier unten immer NOCH kränker werden konnte. Dafür hatte ich weiß Gott genügend Beispiele gesehen. Wahrscheinlich würde ich eine solche Bedrohung nicht einmal kommen sehen. Meine Augen wurden mit jeder verstreichenden Minute schlechter und unzuverlässiger und ich konnte inzwischen kaum mehr erkennen als den groben Verlauf der verwinkelten Höhleneingänge. Wurde ich blind? Löste sich meine Netzhaut bereits ab? Ich wusste es nicht Sicherheit, hielt es jedoch nicht für ausgeschlossen. Wieder einmal kochte die Wut in mir hoch und befeuerte die Gedankenspirale, die sich wie eine Endlosschleife in meinem Kopf abspulte: Wie hatte mich Garwenia nur in diesen Hort gewissenloser Verräter führen können? Selbst wenn sie selbst zu krank war, um mir das Fläschchen zu entwenden, musste sie doch gewusst haben, was ihre Kumpanen vorhatten. Und vielleicht … ja, vielleicht war sie auch gar nicht so krank, wie sie tat. Vielleicht hatte sie das alles schon die ganze Zeit über geplant, während ich Idiot wie ein treuer Dackel neben ihr hergelaufen war und ihre Drecksarbeit gemacht habe. Inzwischen war ich zu der Überzeugung glangt, dass die Rebellen nicht wirklich besser waren als Ryxah und ihre Schergen. Und Ryxah hatte mir – wenn auch aus Eigeninteresse – bisher als einzige wirklich etwas gegeben. Sie hatte mich geheilt und mir das Fläschchen Gesundheit geschenkt, ohne zu verhehlen, dass sie dafür eine Gegenleistung erwartete, während mich Garwenia und ihre Freunde mit ihrem falschen Idealismus geblendet und benutzt hatten. Sollte ich es irgendwie schaffen wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, würde ich ihnen schon zeigen, was ich von ihrer “Gastfreundschaft” hielt. Unglaublich, dass ich mich wegen dieser Leute schuldig gefühlt hatte. Plötzlich spürte ich trotz Schmerzen und Fieber, wie die Waffe an meiner Hand – der ursprüngliche Wohnort des Kwang Grong – vibrierte. Zuvor hatte sie das nie getan. Wollte mir der Geist in meinem Inneren etwas mitteilen? “Bist du etwa nicht zufrieden mit mir, mit meinen Gedanken?”, röchelte ich und war schockiert wie schwach und brüchig meine Stimme klang und wie sehr mein Hals bei jedem meiner Worte schmerzte. Trotzdem sprach ich weiter. “Weißt du was? Töte mich doch einfach, wenn du nicht zufrieden bist. Übernimm diesen verdammten Körper und schau, was du damit anfangen kannst. Es wird bestimmt ein wahres Vergnügen.” Ein Teil von mir erschrak zutiefst darüber, dass ich tatsächlich einen fremdartigen, womöglich dämonisch Geist, einen spirituellen Parasiten, dazu ermutigt hatte, meinen Körper zu übernehmen. Gleichzeitig wünschte sich der Rest von mir genau das: Die totale Auslöschung. Einen endgültigen und ungetrübten Frieden in der Existenzlosigkeit. Keine unerträglichen Schmerzen mehr. Kein Verrat mehr. Keine Sorgen mehr. Aber für diese Wünsche – ob vernünftig oder wahnsinnig – interessierte sich der Kwang Grong offenbar kein Stück. Weder spürte ich, wie mein Geist zerfetzt wurde, noch wie mein Bewusstsein verblasste. Eine seltsame Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Erleichterung stieg in mir auf. “Na, gut.”, hustete ich hervor. “Dann eben nicht. Aber wenn du nicht das Steuer übernehmen willst, dann komme auch mit dem klar, was ich bin. Und was ich nicht bin. Ich bin nämlich kein Fußabtreter für Menschen, die mein Vertrauen missbrauchen.” Der Kwang Grong antwortete nicht, nicht einmal durch ein erneutes Zittern der Waffe an meiner Hand. Anscheinend wollte er weiterhin beobachten, einschätzen, analysieren. Ich hasste dieses Wesen, wie ich gerade so ziemlich alles hasste, während meine Hände und Unterschenkel sich nach wie vor wie die Pfoten eines erlahmenden Tieres über den rauen Höhlenboden bewegten. In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir fast die verfluchten Maschinengärten von Dank Qua zurück. Für eine unbestimmte Zeit kroch ich weiter voran, versuchte mit immer weiter abnehmendem Sehvermögen zu erkennen, welche der vielen Verzweigungen und Tunnel ich nach Meinung des Richtungspfeils auf meiner Uhr nehmen sollte. Dann plötzlich fuhr eine ungekannte Welle aus Schmerz durch meinen ganzen Körper. Die zuvor schon schlimmen Magenkrämpfe explodierten wie eine Bombe und dehnten sich in meinen gesamten Körper aus. Meine Arme, meine Beine, meine Lunge und sogar meine Füße und Hände brannten, als hätte man sie in flüssiges Feuer getaucht und die Schmerzen in meinem Kopf wurden mit einem Mal derart heftig, dass ich den Eindruck bekam dem konzentrierten Angriff eines ganzen Bataillons von Bohrern zum Opfer zu fallen. Gleichzeitig wich sämtliche Kraft aus meinen Gliedern und eine sinnesverzehrende Übelkeit peinigte mich zusätzlich und sorgte dafür, dass ich Schwall um Schwall an stinkender Magensäure auf den Höhlenboden erbrach, bis es einfach nichts mehr gab, was ich noch erbrechen konnte, die Krämpfe jedoch trotzdem nicht aufhörten. “Ich will sterben!”, schrie, jammerte, flehte ich, zwischen zwei trockenen Würgekrämpfen, während heiße, schmierige Tränen mein Gesicht benetzten, “Oh mein Gott! Bitte, ich will endlich sterben!” “Das würde ich nicht zulassen, selbst wenn es ginge.”, sagte eine tonlose, männliche Stimme, die von irgendwo über mir erklang. Ich versuchte mit aller Kraft den Kopf zu heben, wobei ich das Gefühl hatte, einen Berg allein mit meinen Halsmuskeln anheben zu müssen. Ich schaffte es nicht ganz, erblickte aber zumindest gepflegte Schuhe und eine dunkle Anzughose. “Wer …”, brachte ich noch heraus, bevor ein weiterer Krampf das Sprechen unmöglich machte. Als dieser Krampf langsam abebbte, spürte ich, wie seltsam flexible, leicht gummiartige Finger mich unter dem Kinn packten und meinen Kopf nach oben zwangen. Von dem Gesicht, zu dem diese Finger gehörten, konnte ich wegen meines Zustandes nicht sonderlich viel erkennen, jedoch bemerkte ich durchaus, wie eine weitere Hand den Deckel eines länglichen Gegenstandes (eine Flasche?) entfernte und ihn an meine rissigen, von Erbrochenem verklebten Lippen führte. Was auch immer es war – es fühlte sich kalt und glatt an. “Trink.”, verlangte die Stimme und ich öffnete gehorsam den Mund, bevor die nächste Welle quälender Übelkeit mich zwingen würde mich ernet zu übergeben. Immerhin glaubte ich kaum, dass mich hier unten jemand vergiften würde. Elender könnte es mir kaum noch gehen. Ohne auch nur einen Augenblick zu zögern schüttete der Mann einige Tropfen aus der Flasche in meine Kehle hinein. Sofort wusste ich, worum es sich handelte: Gesundheit. Den Göttern sei Dank. Gierig schloss ich meine Lippen um das kalte Glas und versuchte sogar daran zu saugen, bevor die Flasche mir so brutal weggerissen wurde, dass meine Lippen weiter aufrissen und salziges Blut meine Kehle hinabrann. “Das reicht.”, sagte die Stimme. “Der Stoff ist wertvoll und mehr brauchst du davon nicht. Achte lieber darauf, dass du ihn auch im Magen behältst. Andernfalls werde ich dich hier liegenlassen und du kannst die Vereinbarung mit Ryxah vergessen.” Sofort wusste ich, wovon er sprach. So als wüsste die Krankheit in mir, dass ihre Herrschaft über mich gefährdet war, trieb sie meine Gedärme zu einem weiteren, schmerzhaften Krampf und versuchte so die heilsame Flüssigkeit aus mir hinauszubefördern. Ich kämpfte dagegen an, spannte die Muskeln an, atmete tief, konnte aber dennoch nicht verhindern, dass einmal mehr ätzender Magensaft meine Kehle hochschoss. In einer letzten Verzweiflungstat drückte ich beide Hände vor meinen Mund und presste zugleich die Lippen so fest wie möglich aufeinander. Der Geschmack des Erbrochenen war ekelhaft, aber dennoch zwang ich mich dazu es wieder hinunterzuschlucken. Ein weiteres Mal wurde meine Kehle verätzt, dann aber spürte ich, wie die Übelkeit in mir endlich abebbte und auch meine Sicht wieder klarer wurde. Zum ersten Mal sah ich den Mann, der mir die Gesundheit verabreicht hatte, in aller Klarheit. Es war ein sehr groß gewachsener, aber ziemlich dünner Mann von fast zwei Metern Größe, dessen Alter ich auf etwa vierzig Jahre schätzte. Sein Gesicht war etwas länglich, wenn auch noch im Rahmen des Gewöhnlichen. Überhaupt wirkte er auf den ersten Blick wie ein normaler Mensch, wenn nicht jene wurmhafte, übermäßig flexible Haltung und Fortbewegungsweise gewesen wäre, die mir schon während meines Besuchs in der Stadt Andradonn bei den Einwohnern der Stadt aufgefallen war. Diese Eigenschaft war jedoch nicht das Einzige, was den Mann von einem normalen Konzernangestellten aus meiner Welt unterschied. Zum einen trug er das gleiche tropfenförmige Blutsymbol auf seinem weißen Hemd, dass sich auch auf meiner Kleidung befand und zum anderen hatte er eine auffällige, kreisrunde, kahle Stelle auf seinem Kopf, die in seine ansonsten makellose Kurzhaarfrisur eingestanzt war wie ein Kornkreis und die ihm ein etwas mönchshaftes Aussehen verlieh. Auch seine fast vollkommen weißen Augen ließen ihn nicht gerade menschlicher erscheinen. Zumal sich in ihrer Mitte eine Pupille befand, in der sich eine verwirrende Vielfalt unterschiedlicher Grautöne vereinte, wie bei einem entsättigten Regenbogen. Vor allem aber trug er eine gläserne Halskette mit einem ebenfalls gläsernen Anhänger, in den etwas Gräuliches, organisch wirkendes eingeschlossen war. Eine ähnliche Substanz verlief auch wie ein dünner, grauer Faden in der Kette an der der Anhänger befestigt worden war. “Du bist On-Grarin aus Andradonn.” sprach ich jenen Gedanken aus, der mir sofort gekommen war, nachdem die Krankheit begonnen hatte aus mir zu weichen. “Das stimmt.”, sagte On-Grarin. “Und du musst der neue Ernter sein, den Ryxah angekündigt hatte.” “Der neue was?”, fragte ich verwirrt. “Der neue Ernter!”, erwiderte On-Grarin und wirkte dabei äußerst genervt. “Hat Ryxah dir etwa nicht mitgeteilt, was deine Aufgabe ist?” “Doch, das hat sie.”, sagte ich und erinnerte mich wieder schmerzhaft daran, mit welchem Preis meine Rettung verbunden war und obwohl ich mich inzwischen beinahe wieder vollkommen gesund fühlte, versetzte mir dieses Wissen einen Stich. “Sehr gut.”, sagte On-Grarin, “dann sollten wir keine Zeit mehr vergeuden. Der Vorrat an diesen hübschen Fläschchen.” – er hielt die geleerte Pyramidenflasche in die Höhe – “geht so langsam zur Neige. Es sollte in deinem eigenen Interesse liegen für Nachschub zu sorgen und es gibt dort draußen noch genügend saftige Körper, deren Gesundheit wir ernten können. Also lass uns endlich zum Portal aufbrechen!” Wie herzlos er über die Entführung und das Ruinieren der Gesundheit Unschuldiger sprach. Ich erinnerte mich wieder an das unheilvolle “Ministerium für Wesensentkernung”, welches in Andradonn ansäßig war. War das der Grund für sein fehlendes Mitleid? War er bereits “entkernt” worden, bevor man ihn nach Hyronanin geholt hatte? “Was ist?”, fragte er, “Habe ich mich nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt? Dann tue ich es jetzt: Wir gehen jetzt sofort gemeinsam zum Portal oder du bleibst hier und wirst an eigenem Leib erfahren, wie es sich in Hyronanin ohne Gesundheit lebt. Einen kleinen Vorgeschmack davon hast du ja schon bekommen.” Das hatte ich durchaus. Also nickte ich nur, setzte mich in Bewegung und schloss zu On-Grarin auf, dessen wogende, schlangenhafte Schritte mich gleichermaßen faszinierten und ängstigten. Jedoch war – und bin – ich ein Fortgeschrittener und für einen Solchen übt selbst die bizarrste Exotik einen besonderen Reiz aus, der letztlich jede Angst überwiegt. Da meine Gesundheit nun fürs Erste vollständig wiederhergestellt war, legten wir den Rest der Strecke zum Portal in relativ kurzer Zeit zurück. Jedoch lies On-Grarin diese Zeit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen und versuchte unterwegs mehr über mich zu erfahren. “Warum warst du überhaupt in diesem jämmerlichen Zustand?”, fragte On-Grarin, wobei seine seltsamen Pupillen mich fast anklagend musterten, “Ryxah sollte dir doch genügend Gesundheit gegeben haben, um heil ans Ziel zu kommen und mit dieser Bravianischen Uhr an deinem Handgelenk, sollte es sogar einem Neuling wie dir leicht fallen den Weg zu finden.” Genau eine solche Frage hatte ich befürchtet. Da ich nicht wusste, wie gut dieser Mann es vermochte, eine Lüge zu erkennen, entschied ich mich, zumindest so nah wie möglich an der Wahrheit zu bleiben. “Rebellen haben mich gefangengenommen. Sie waren es auch, die mir das Fläschchen entwedet haben.”, erwiderte ich. “Rebellen? So, so.” On-Grarins Lippen verzogen sich zu einem höhnischen Lächeln, das wieder gewisse Zweifel an der Entkernung des Mannes aus Andradonn aufkommen ließ. “Und wie habt ihr euch dann wieder aus den Fängen dieser Rebellen befreit?” Der Ton, den On-Grarin bei seiner Frage anschlug, gefiel mir gar nicht und für einen grauenhaften Moment hatte ich den Eindruck, dass diese entsättigten Regenbogenpupillen jede meiner Lügen sofort aufdecken würde. Dann aber gewann ich meine Fassung zurück. “Das musste ich gar nicht.”, antwortete ich, “Nachdem sie bekommen hatten, was sie von mir wollten, haben sie gewartet, bis ich zu schwach war, um ihnen folgen zu können und mich dann einfach zurückgelassen, weil ihnen die Vorstellung gefiel, wie ich – ein Günstling von Ryxah – schwerkrank und allein durch Hyronanin irren muss. Sobald sie verschwunden waren, habe ich dann – so gut ich konnte – versucht, mich zum Treffpunkt durchzuschlagen.” Ich konnte fast sehen, wie On-Grarins Gehirn arbeitete und er meine Worte genauestens abwog. Dabei sah, ich wie feine, knisternde Blitze von seiner Kette in das organische Etwas in seinem Medaillon und wieder zurück führten. “Das sieht ihnen ähnlich.”, sagte er schließlich und wirkte dabei deutlich weniger misstrauisch als zuvor. Anscheinend hatte meine Lüge ihren Zweck erfüllt. Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, aber ich bemühte mich, mir das nicht anmerken zu lassen. “Weißt du, wo sich ihr Lager befindet?”, fragte der Schlangenmann mich. Reflexartig versuchte ich – wahrscheinlich in Erinnerung daran, dass Garwenia und ihre Freunde mich zumindest anfangs gerettet hatten – die Rebellen zu schützen. “Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich war schwer krank und …” begann ich und dachte mir dann: Warum eigentlich? Diese Leute haben mich immerhin verraten. “… aber ich habe zumindest eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, wie sie aussieht.”, schloss ich und beschrieb ihm die Höhle so genau ich konnte. “Leider sind sie aber, wie gesagt, inzwischen fort.” “Das macht nichts.”, sagte On-Grarin, “Sie wechseln ihre Aufenthaltsorte zwar andauernd, aber es gibt immer wieder Punkte, zu denen sie zurückkehren. Das war vielleicht einer davon. Damit hast du uns und unserer Sache sehr geholfen.” Ob ich mich darüber freuen sollte, wusste ich nicht. Meine Sympathie für die Rebellen war zwar inzwischen auf einem Tiefpunkt angelangt, das bedeutete jedoch nicht automatisch, dass ich Ryxah und ihren Schergen besonders wohlgesonnen war. “Gern geschehen.”, sagte ich trotzdem. Wahrscheinlich konnte es nicht schaden mit ein wenig Höflichkeit aufzutreten, immerhin war ich fürs Erste von On-Grarins Wohlwollen abhängig, wenn ich nicht bald wieder als krankes Wrack über den Höhlenboden kriechen wollte. “Nichts anderes wird von Dienern verlangt.”, erwiderte On-Grarin mit unüberhörbarer Arroganz, die mich umso mehr verwunderte, da On-Grarin ja ebenfalls ein Lakai der Gesunder war. Der Blick seiner seltsamen Augen wanderte zu der Waffe an meiner Hand. “Wie es scheint, bist du jedoch ein besonderer Diener. Ein Kwang Grong wohnt in dir, nicht wahr? Davon hatte Ryxah gar nichts erwähnt.” “Davon konnte sie auch nichts erwähnen, da ich ihn erst unterwegs … gefunden habe.”, sagte ich, wobei mir schon beim Sprechen auffiel, wie durchschaubar diese Lüge war. Zum Glück bohrte der Mann aus Andradonn in dieser Sache nicht weiter nach, sondern runzelte lediglich skeptisch die Stirn. Dafür tat er etwas Unerwartetes. Seine schlangenhaften Arme schossen vor und packten mich grob an den Schultern. Dann sprach er in einem herrischen, ruppigen Ton jene Worte, die ich schon Garwenia gehört hatte: “Erkläre dich, Kwang Grong. Von welcher Art bist du?” Wie zuvor verlor ich die Kontrolle über meine Stimmbänder und die Worte “Kwardeni Zyratschon, quara di Äneth Arqua Arqua Gronginav dahoor.” erklangen in einem tiefem Basston. On-Grarin nickte zufrieden, als der Kwang Grong seine rituelle Erklärung beendet hatte. “Ich werde nachlässig.”, sagte er selbstkritisch, “Ich hätte dich direkt danach fragen sollen als ich dich getroffen habe. Jedenfalls hast du Glück: Ich muss dich nicht in den Verwahrer sperren. Jedenfalls vorerst nicht.” “Was für ein Verwahrer?”, fragte ich verwirrt und noch immer benommen von dem unangenehmen Gefühl, die Handpuppe einer fremden Macht gewesen zu sein. “Das wirst du bald sehen.”, sagte er und fügte dann hinzu, “Wir sind in Kürze bei der Portalmaschine. Und sollte der Kwang Grong sich irgendwann entscheiden deine Seele zu vertilgen, wird auch er mehr über die Verwahrer erfahren als ihm lieb sein kann.” On-Grarin hatte nicht gelogen. Bereits wenige Minuten später erreichen wir am Ende eines langen, gewundenen Ganges, eine große Höhle, die mir selbst nach all meinen aufregenden Reisen noch ein Staunen ins Gesicht zauberte. Viele der Höhlen in Hyronanin erreichten kaum mehr als eine Deckenhöhe von vielleicht drei oder vier Metern, einige waren sogar so niedrig, dass man darin gebückt laufen musste. Diese jedoch erstreckte sich sicherlich hundert Meter oder mehr in die Höhe. Und das war nicht ihre einzige Besonderheit. Denn abgesehen vom Boden, bestand dieser kugelrunde, gewaltige Hohlraum fast gänzlich aus einem milchig-weißen, halbdurchsichtigen Gestein, welches mich vage an Bergkristall erinnerte und in das in immer gleichen etwa zwei Meter langen Abständen, kleine blaue Kristalle eingelassen waren, die aus sich selbst heraus leuchteten und deren Licht sich wie austretendes Wasser bis in das Milchgestein hinein verteilte. Ich musste an eine Sternwarte denken, die ich einmal mit meinen Eltern besucht hatte. Dort hatte man Szenen des Sternenhimmels auf eine kuppelartige Leinwand projiziert und so die Illusion erlebt, sich mitten im Weltraum zu befinden. Mit dem hier verglichen war jenes Erlebnis jedoch ein schlechter Witz gewesen. Als ich mich endlich von der Schönheit dieser Wände gelöst hatte, fiel mir noch etwas anderes auf. Zum einen gab es in dieser Höhle weder Keimbeutel, noch siechende Flechten, was ihr für Hyronanin-Verhältnisse beinah einen sterilen Look verlieh, wobei mir natürlich nach wie vor bewusst war, dass die Luft wohl auch hier voller Krankheitserreger sein musste. Zum anderen gab es exakt in der Mitte der Höhle ein kreisrundes Tor aus einem bläulichen, mit fremdartigen Runen verzierten Metall, welches jedoch nicht aufrecht stand, sondern wie ein Whirpool in das Gestein eingelassen worden war. In dem Tor gab es kein sich bewegendes Plasma wie man es vielleicht aus Filmen oder Serien wie “Stargate” kennt. Es wirkte vielmehr vollkommen leer, wenn man von einem geisterhaften Hitzeflirren absah, welches sich immer wieder in der scheinbar leeren Luft zeigte. Dennoch wusste ich genau, dass es sich hier um das fragliche Portal handelte und das, obwohl es eigentlich noch viel zu weit entfernt war, um irgendwelche Details davon erkennen zu können. Trotzdem war ich genau dazu in der Lage. Entfernung schien an diesem Ort für das Sehvermögen keine Rolle zu spielen. Es war beinah wie damals in “Itsch Zingtzschar” als ich jene bedrohlichen Rudel in den verwesten Ruinen der fremdartigen Stadt ohne Namen erblickt hatte. Auch dor “Prospectus.”, sagte On-Grarin, der meine Gedanken oder zumindest meine erstaunte Mine gelesen zu haben schien, erklärend. “Hier an der Portalmaschine sind die Naturgesetze instabil. Es gibt auch Zeiten, in denen du dich schwebend fortbewegen kannst und andere an denen du vor lauter Schwerkraft kaum vom Fleck kommst. Auch Zeitanomalien können hier auftreten, jedoch selten mehr als ein paar Sekunden oder Minuten und ganz selten wird man auch zufällig von einem Ort zum Anderen teleportiert. Es ist sogar möglich, dass du dich an der Höhlendecke materialisiert, was ziemlich unangenehm werden kann, wenn ich an jene Neuankömmlinge denke, denen das passierte. Ich jedoch, hatte bisher Glück.” Vor Staunen gelang es mir immer noch nicht das Wort an ihn zu richten. “Komm mit”, sagte On-Grarin grinsend, “Ich will dir die Portalmaschine zeigen.” Wortlos folgte ich ihm. In dem blauen Licht sahen seine wogenden Bewegungen sogar noch schlangenhafter aus und irgendetwas an ihm verstörte mich zutiefst. Es war wie eine Warnung aus den dunkelsten Tiefen meines Gehirns. Das Gefühl war nicht sehr stark, aber doch stark genug um die fast magische Atmosphäre, die in dieser Höhle vorherrschte, zum Kippen zu bringen. Mit einem Mal wollte ich das hier schnellstmöglich hinter mich bringen. Als wir endlich das Portal erreicht hatten, fragte ich On-Grarin sofort nach seiner Funktion. Er nickte. “Du kannst es wohl gar nicht erwarten durch das Portal zu treten, was? Ist es es die Lust am Leid anderer, an ihrem Flehen und Schreien und an dem Anblick der zerstörten Existenzen, in die sie letztlich verwandelt werden? Oder ist es einfach nur schnödes Heimweh nach irgendeiner Welt in der Frau und Bälger auf dich warten? Wenn Ersteres der Fall ist, hast du meine vollste Sympathie, solltest du jedoch auf Letzteres hoffen, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, denn …” “…das Portal bringt mich nach einer Stunde zurück, ich weiß.” beendete ich seinen Satz, wobei seine grausamen Worte meine Sympathie für den Mann aus Andradonn weiter schmälerten. “Sehr schön, du hast aufgepasst.”, lobte er mich, “Eine hohe Tugend, wenn man sich mit Ryxah unterhält. Aber das befreit dich nicht von der Pflicht, mir zu antworten. Was also ist deine Motivation?” Ich überlegte kurz, dann antwortete ich so diplomatisch wie möglich, was mir bei einem Typen, der offen zugab Spaß am Leid anderer zu empfinden, am klügsten erschien. “Keines von Beidem. Ich will einfach nur meinen Job erledigen und im Austausch dafür gesund bleiben.” On-Grarin machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. “Wie öde”, sagte er, “aber immerhin gehörst du nicht zu diesen sentimentalen Jammerlappen. Mit Pragmatikern lässt sich arbeiten.” “Wie funktioniert denn nun das Portal?”, fragte ich mit einer wohldosierten Mischung aus Selbstbewusstsein und Höflichkeit. “Also”, begann On-Grarin. Er kniete sich vor das Portal und zeigte auf die Runen, die in den Rahmn eingeritzt waren. “Es gibt insgesamt einundfünfzig verschiedene Runen. Jede erreichbare Welt steht für eine eigene Kombination aus einer oder mehreren Runen. Die Erde – deine Heimatwelt, wie ich anhand deiner Sprache und deines Aussehens vermute – hat zum Beispiel die folgende Kombination.” Er berührte drei Runen, von denen eine wie eine etwas deformierte Fischgräte, eine weitere wie ein zerbrochener Doppelring und die letzte wie eine eigentümliche Variante des Buchstaben “R” aussah. Als er die Runen berührte, leuchteten sie in einem kirschroten Licht auf und das Hitzeflimmern der Luft innerhalb des Kreises verstärkte sich. Ein nie gekanntes Heimweh erfasste mich. Zum ersten Mal seit ich die schwarzen Seiten im Katalog geöffnet hatte, lag der Weg in meine Heimat direkt vor mir. Ich hätte wieder auf den wohlbekannten Straßen wandeln können. Ich hätte jenen Ort erneut bereisen können, an dem ich so viele Jahre lang gelebt hatte. Ich hätte – wenigstens für eine Stunde – meine Eltern wiedersehen können, die inzwischen sicher dachten, dass ich tot war und ihnen beweisen können, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Vielleicht hätte ich ihnen sogar alles erklären können, auch wenn es natürlich nicht besonders wahrscheinlich wäre, dass sie meinen Berichten über die bizarren Abenteuer, die ich erlebt hatte, Glauben schenken würden. “Wie erreicht man einen bestimmten Ort in einer Welt?”, fragte ich so neutral wie möglich. Ich wollte mir mein Heimweh auf keinen Fall anmerken lassen. “Eine gute Frage.”, lobte mich On-Grarin, “Wenn das Tor dies nicht zustande bringen würde, wäre es wohl nur von begrenztem Nutzen, was?” Er holte kurz Luft. Ein Verhalten, dass mir zum ersten Mal bei ihm aufgefallen war. Normalerweise atmete der dermaßen flach, dass man das Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs kaum erkennen konnte. “Zum Glück ist eine genaue Ortsbestimmung aber möglich”, fuhr er fort, “Dafür verwendetest du diese Runen”. Er zeigte auf den äußeren und dann den inneren Rand des Portals, in den – wie ich jetzt erkannte, weitere, geradezu winzige Symbole eingeritzt waren, die mir – trotz ihrer etwas fremdartigen Schreibweise – überraschend bekannt vorkamen. “Längen- und Breitengrade.”, sprach ich meine Vermutung aus. “Exakt.”, stimmte On-Grarin zu. “Der äußere Ring bezeichnet die Längengrade, die inneren die Breitengrade einer jeden Welt und somit auch Deiner. Wenn ich die richtigen Koordinaten eingebe, könnte ich dich sofort nach Hause bringen …”, er hob die Arme wie ein Magier, der einen Zauberspruch wirken wollte, ließ sie dann aber wieder sinken. “… aber ich werde es nicht tun. Diesen Ort wirst du nicht aufsuchen, Pragmatiker. Zumindest vorerst nicht. Und darüber solltest du froh sein, falls dir an deinem Nest etwas liegt. Denn hier besuchen wir jede Welt nur, um zu ernten.” Die Vorstellung, dass ich meine Eltern hierhin entführen und zu einem Leben als wandelnde Kranke verdammen müsste, bereitete mir auf eine Weise Übelkeit, die nichts mit Krankheitserregern zu tun hatte. Mit geübten, schlangenhaften Bewegungen deaktivierte der Mann aus Andradonn alle Runen wieder, bis das Portal wieder scheinbar unberührt vor uns lag. “In Kürze werde ich dir das Ziel für deine erste Mission einstellen, doch zunächst möchte ich dir noch etwas anderes zeigen.” Er bedeute mir, ihm zu folgen und ging zielstrebig auf eine bestimmten Stelle an der Wand der Höhle zu. Erst aus der Nähe sah ich, dass sich dort nicht nur jene bemerkenswerten, leuchtenden Kristalle befanden, sondern auch eine ganze Reihe weiterer Runen, die in langen Reihen mit exakt gleichen Abständen angeordnet waren. Die meisten – wenn auch nicht alle – Runen bestanden aus einem perfekten Kreis in dessen Mitte und um den herum eine unterschiedliche Zahl von Punkten angeordnet war. Spontan vermutete ich eine Art von Zahlensystem dahinter. “Was hat es damit auf sich?”, fragte ich On-Grarin und zeigte auf eine der Runen. “Nur Geduld, du wirst es gleich erfahren”, sagte dieser mit einer leisen, fast rauchigen Stimme, die den Eindruck erweckte, dass er Spaß an dem hatte, was nun kommen würde. Er legte seine gespreizten Finger auf eine Rune mit vier Innen- und zwei Außenpunkten (Nummer vierundzwanzig womöglich?) und machte ein paar seltsame Drehbewegungen, so als wollte er das Schloß eines Tresors öffnen. Schließlich leuchtete die Rune in einem fahlen, grünen Licht auf und mit einem hydraulischen Geräusch löste sich eine Art Schublade aus dem zuvor massiv erscheinenden Material, die mich ein wenig an jene Schubladen erinnerte, in denen in vielen Krimis (und wahrscheinlich auch in Wirklichkeit, selbst wenn ich es dort nie gesehen hatte) die Leichen von Mordopfern aufbewahrt wurden. Wie sich zeigte, lag ich mit meiner Vermutung nicht so falsch, denn der Körper, den On-Grarin mitsamt der Schublade aus der Höhlenwand zog, war einer Leiche nicht eben unähnlich, wenn auch nicht unbedingt einer frischen und gut gekühlten. Der Körper, der in der Schublade lag, war ausgemergelt bis hinunter auf die Knochen. Gräuliche und zum Teil fast schwarze Haut, die von fast keinem Fettgewebe unterfüttert wurde, lag wie eine zerknitterte Decke über dem Skelett einer wahrscheinlich menschlichen Person. Das Geschlecht war unbestimmbar, obwohl das Wesen keine Kleidung trug, denn zwischen seinen Beinen hatte sich eine dicke Schicht aus Eiter, Schmutz, Blut, Gewebe und verschiedensten Körperflüssigkeiten gebildet und das haarlose Gesicht war eine verkrustete, gebrochene Ruine aus Geschwüren, schlecht verheilten und unverheilten Wunden aus dem lediglich ein blutverschmierter Mund und zwei blutunterlaufene Augen hervorschauten. Augen, die lebten. Augen, aus denen dickflüssige Tränen rannen und in denen ein ungläubiges Staunen lag, bei dem ich sofort erriet, dass es der Tatsache geschuldet war, dass sie zum ersten Mal seit endlosen Zeiten etwas anderes sahen als Dunkelheit. Die dürren Finger des Wesens versuchten sich zu bewegen, brachten aber nur ein schwaches Zittern zustande. “Was ist das für eine abgefuckte Scheiße?!”, schrie ich jeden Anschein von Diplomatie und kühler Vernunft vergessend. On-Grarin grinste breit, während die Funken in seiner seltsamen Kette einen wahren Freudentanz aufführten. “Das, mein lieber, wohl doch nicht so pragmatischer Freund, sind die Verwahrer.” Nun begriff ich. “Heißt das etwa, in diesen anderen Schubladen gibt es noch mehr … noch mehr wie … wie …?” “Wie diesen Haufen Gewebematsch?”, fragte On-Grarin fröhlich, “Durchaus. Manche von ihnen sind schon sehr lange hier drin. Allerdings befinden sich nicht alle in einem so erbärmlichen Zustand. Einige der Verwahrten sind erst seit wenigen Wochen oder auch nur Tagen in ihrem Verwahrer eingesperrt. Und andere haben zwar jeden noch so kleinen Rest ihres Verstandes eingebüßt, sind aber körperlich noch relativ mobil. Deswegen habe ich ihn hier ausgewählt. Bei ihm besteht keine Fluchtgefahr mehr.” Wie um On-Grarins Worte zu beweisen versuchte die namenlose Gestalt ein weiteres Mal vergebliche ihre Chance zur Flucht zu nutzen und scheiterte dabei kläglich an ihren fast nicht mehr existenten Muskeln. Ein unverständliches, kränkliches Stöhnen entstieg aus ihrem Mund und trieb eine Wolke süßlicher Verwesungsgerüche in meine Richtung. “Wie ist sein Name?”, fragte ich, auch wenn das wahrscheinlich keine Rolle spielte. Trotzdem hatte ich den Impuls diesem armen Geschöpf so etwas wie Identität zurückzugeben. Wenigstens das. “Puhhh …”, sagte On-Grarin und machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. “Ich müsste in den Aufzeichnungen nachsehen … obwohl, Jo… Jora… Johannes, genau! Johannes Kramer. Mein Gedächtnis ist wirklich exzellent.”, lobte sich der Mann aus Andradonn selbst. Als der Mann seinen Namen hörte, blitzte plötzliches Erkennen in seinen Augen auf und weitere der dicklichen Tränen quetschten sich aus seinen Augen. Ich vermutete, dass sie diesmal rein emotionale Gründe hatten. Wie lange mochte dieser Mann seinen Namen nicht mehr gehört haben? “Was hat dieser Mann getan?”, fragte ich. “Er hat sich gegen den Willen der Gesunder aufgelehnt und gegen meinen Willen, indem er versuchte sich an den Gesundheitsvorräten der Portalhöhle zu vergreifen.” antworte On-Grarin. “Und wie lange ist er schon da drin?”, wollte ich wissen, wobei ich selbst wenige Tage eingesperrt in diesem “Verwahrer” schon für eine viel zu harte Strafe hielt. Egal für welches Verbrechen. “Etwa hundertfünfzehn Jahre.”, sagte On-Grarin so vergnügt als hätte er gerade erfahren, dass ihm jemand ein gewaltiges Vermögen vermacht hatte. “Das ist barbarisch.”, empörte ich mich. Da fing On-Grarin schallend zu lachen an, wobei sich die elektrischen Funken seiner Kette pulsierend mitbewegten und die graue Masse in einem Anhänger anschwoll wie ein gespannter Muskel. “Barbarisch? Sag, mein empfindlicher Freund, hast du dich schon gefragt, ob ich im Ministerium für Wesensentkernung gewesen bin?” Ich antwortete nicht, On-Grarin schien die Antwort aber aus meinem Gesicht zu lesen. “Natürlich hast du das. Du bist ein Fortgeschrittener. Die Neugier liegt dir im Blut. Ryxah sagte mir, dass du nicht durch die Portalmaschine kamst, sondern einfach Mitten aus der Luft erschienen bist. Und sie sagte mir auch, wie gefasst du die Andersartigkeit dieses Ortes und seiner Bewohner aufgenommen hast. Jemand, der einfach so aus seinem alltäglichen Leben gerissen worden wäre, wäre in Panik geraten. Nicht aber jemand, der die Welten wechselt und abstreift, wie Schlangen ihre alten Häute. Ich dachte wirklich, jene Kataloge seien längst alle verschwunden, aber das scheint nicht ganz der Wahrheit zu entsprechen. Und falls ich mit meiner Vermutung recht habe – und das habe ich für gewöhnlich – musst du bereits in Andradonn gewesen sein. Denn vor langer Zeit hat man unsere Stadt in jene Kataloge aufgenommen und soweit ich mich erinnere, sogar ganz am Anfang. Tourismus, du verstehst?” Ich sagte immer noch nichts und bevor er weiter sprach, schob On-Grarin den bemitleidenswerten Johannes Kramer zurück in die bergkristallartige-Wand. Den Blick seiner Augen, während er für weitere, ungezählte Jahre in der Dunkelheit eingeschlossen wurde, werde ich wohl niemals vegessen. “Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, Andradonn. Unsere wunderbare Mutter Andradonn. Da du ein Fortgeschrittener bist, musst auch du sie gesehen haben. Es ist doch so, oder?” On-Grarin sah mich erwartungsvoll an und als ich wieder keine Antwort gab, verdüsterte sich seine Mine und die Blitze in seiner Kette bekamen einen rötlichen Schimmer. “ANTWOOORTE!”, schrie er mich an, “Hast du die Mutter aller Städte gesehen? Hast du das Lebenszentrum der Andrin erblickt!?!” In seiner Stimme schwang eine solche Autorität, eine solche Gefährlichkeit mit, dass ich ihm die erwünschte Antwort gab, bevor ich es überhaupt merkte. “Ja.”, antwortete ich, “Ich habe Andradonn erblickt. Aber nur kurz.” Plötzlich wandelte sich On-Grarins Stimmung wieder von Wut in unangebrachte Heiterkeit. “Natürlich nur kurz.”, sagte er kichernd, “Andernfalls wärst du im Ministerium gelandet und dieses Gespräch hier wäre weitaus weniger interessant geworden.” “Das Ministerium für Wesensentkernung”, sagte ich und erschauderte ein bisschen, während meine Lippen jene düsteren Worte formten. “Genau.”, stimmte On-Grarin zu, “Hast du eine Ahnung, wozu dieses Ministerium dient?” “Ich bin mir nicht sicher …”, sagte ich ausweichend. “Nur keine Scheu.”, erwiderte On-Grarin, “Es gibt keine dummen Antworten, nur solche, die die Freiheit kosten!” Er lächelte dabei, trotzdem war es unmöglich zu sagen, ob diese Drohung ein Scherz war oder nicht. Erst recht so nah bei den abscheulichen Verwahrern. “Nun gut.”, gab ich mich geschlagen, “Ich denke, dass einem dort die Seele genommen wird, der freie Wille, die Individualität. Liege ich damit richtig?” “Exakt.”, sagte der Mann aus Andradonn, “Und warum glaubst du, geschieht das?” “Wegen Macht womöglich. Jemand will die Einwohner von Andradonn kontrollieren, sie zu Sklaven machen.”, schlug ich vor. “Nicht ganz falsch.”, antwortete On-Grarin, “Aber wahrscheinlich denkst du an einen finsteren Diktator, der unschuldige Bürger knechtet, was nur natürlich ist, da solche Dinge in deiner Welt immer wieder geschehen. Aber es gibt einen entscheidenden Unterschied.” “Und welcher wäre das?”, wollte ich wissen. “Ihr Menschen seid von Natur aus tendenziell gut. Zumindest die Meisten von euch. Ihr neigt zur Kooperation und zum Mitgefühl. Eigenschaften, die euch nur im oft im Laufe des Lebens abhandenkommen, weil ihr eine Neigung habt, euch immer neue, völlig disfunktionale Gesellschaftsmodelle auszudenken. Würdet ihr das erst mal hinbekommen, würdet ihr wahrscheinlich in Frieden und Harmonie auf einem globalen Ponyhof leben und eine ewige Party der Liebe feiern.” Er sagte dies mit einer eindringlichen Mischung aus Sarkasmus und Ernsthaftigkeit, die mich vollkommen in ihren Bann zog. “Bei euch Menschen sind die Mörder, Vergewaltiger und Psychopathen im Grunde Betriebsunfälle. Bei uns Andrin sind sie die Regel. Sobald unsere Kinder krabbeln können, versuchen sie ihre ersten Insekten zu zerquetschen und ihre ersten Tiere zu quälen, sobald sie greifen können, greifen sie nach Waffen, mit denen sie anderen Wesen Schaden können. Sobald sie laufen gelernt haben, schubsen sie ihre Mitschüler und Spielgefährten in Gräben oder von Brücken herunter oder versuchen ihnen die Augen auszukratzen. Sobald sie das Sprechen erlernt haben, fangen sie an Drohungen auszustoßen und Intrigen zu spinnen und spätestens wenn sie in die Pubertät kommen, erwacht ihr volles Interesse an der Folter und am Experimentieren. Sie lernen Gliedmaßen zu brechen, Nervenknoten zu finden, Haut abzuziehen und diverse technische Hilfsmittel zu gebrauchen oder auch zu konstruieren. Diese Lust am Schmerz anderer ist die größte Triebfeder für all unsere Forscher, Ingenieure, Künstler und Gelehrten und sie ist und bleibt unser höchster Antrieb im Leben. Jene köstliche Lust übertrifft selbst die, die wir beim Geschlechtsakt empfinden und damit ist sie die heilige Grundlage all unseres Strebens.” sagte On-Grarin voller Stolz und ohne auch nur einen Hauch von Scham in der Stimme. Ich musste wieder an jene Folterinstrumente denken, die in den Läden von Andradonn ausgestellt worden waren. “Das ist grauenhaft.”, sagte ich, von aufrichtiger Abscheu erfüllt, “Wie kann so eine Gesellschaft überhaupt funktionieren?” “Nicht sehr gut, aber es geht.”, gab On-Grarin unumwunden zu. “Wir Andrin sind nicht dumm. Wir wissen, dass wir ein Mindestmaß an Kooperation benötigen, um unsere Spezies am Leben zu erhalten, uns über das reine Chaos zu erheben und um die höheren Formen der Qualen überhaupt anstreben zu können. Die Freude an roher, blinder Gewalt ist kurz und wird viel zu schnell schal. Viel schöner ist es doch sein Opfer langsam zu quälen, es psychisch zu brechen und seinen Willen zu vernichten und auch das bereitet viel mehr Vergnügen, wenn es auf möglichst vielen Ebenen und in allen Konsequenzen versteht, was mit ihm geschieht. Wenn seine Fantasie und sein Intellekt ausreichen sich die nächste Marter in den schillerndsten Farben auszumalen und diesen inneren Film den realen Ereignissen hinzuzufügen. Auch ein gutes Opfer muss auf diese Rolle vorbereitet werden. Um all dies zu erreichen, braucht es Bildung, Familienstrukturen und ein Mindestmaß an Sicherheit. Wir haben klare Regeln zu welchen Zeiten und unter welchen Bedingungen wir uns unserer Opfer bemächtigen dürfen und Familienmitglieder sind von körperlicher Folter ausgenommen. Wer dagegen verstößt, wird gnadenlos vernichtet. Wobei das auch nicht bedeutet, dass in unseren Familien die größte Harmonie herrscht. Es gibt andere Methoden sich gegenseitig zu quälen als körperliche Gewalt.” On-Grarin lächelte genießerisch als hätte er gerade einen vorzüglichen Wein gekostet. Dann sprach er weiter. “Lange hat unsere Gesellschaft sich auf diese Weise entwickelt und auf unserer Suche nach neuen Methoden der Marter haben wir auch von anderen Welten jenseits der unseren erfahren. Welten, die das Potenzial haben unsere Spielplätze zu werden und die uns von der Notwendigkeit befreien könnten uns gegenseitig zu quälen. Denn auch wenn wir gerne Schmerz zufügen, erleiden wir ihn selbst nur äußerst ungern und jeder von uns ist sein Leben lang zu der Angst verdammt, selber Opfer zu werden. Diese Völker, so dachten wir, würden uns endlich zu einer neuen Einheit führen. Zu einer weiteren Entwicklungsstufe. Leider war es nicht so einfach die Welten zu wechseln, ein Ärgernis, welches der Erfüllung dieser Träume stets im Wege stand. Immerhin konnten wir Kontakt zu einer Organisation namens “Endless Horizons” aufnehmen.” Dieser Name elektrisierte mich sogar noch mehr als die düsteren Schilderungen des Andrin. “Endless Horizons”, platzte es aus mir heraus, “Was weißt du über sie? Gibt es diese Organisation heute noch? Wie kann man sie finden?”. Sollte ich nun tatsächlich erfahren wer hinter all meinen Abenteuern, hinter all den durchlebten Wundern und Alpträumen steckte? On-Grarin schüttelte den Kopf und schleuderte damit auch all meine aufkeimenden Hoffnungen davon. “Leider nicht. Ihre Spuren verlieren sich in der Zeit und die geschichtlichen Aufzeichnungen von uns Andrin, werden jenseits der akribischen Niederschrift von besonders ausgefallenen Foltermethoden nicht sonderlich gewissenhaft geführt. Jenes aber weiß ich zumindest – Die Verantwortlichen hinter Endless Horizons haben herausgefunden wie man die Grenzen zwischen den Welten dauerhaft überwinden kann. Aber anstatt dieses Wissen zu nutzen, um sich Macht und Reichtum zu sichern, haben sie es für lediglich für eine Spielerei verschwendet. Auch wenn ich persönlich diesen Plan für ziemlich kindisch halte, ist es andererseits genau meine Art von Humor. Die Idee war, die gefährlichsten und dunkelsten aller Welten in einem Katalog zu bündeln und so neugierigen, von Fernweh erfüllten Narren – auch Fortgeschrittene genannt – den schlimmsten Horrortrip ihres Lebens zu bereiten. Diese Kataloge wollten sie überall im bekannten Universum und in allen bekannten Dimensionen verteilen. Die Konzernleitung von Endless Horizons unterbreitete diese Idee unseren damaligen Führern und boten Andradonn einen Ehrenplatz ganz am Anfang der Kataloge an. Wir erwogen zunächst einen Krieg, um uns die wahren Geheimnisse von Endless Horizons gewaltsam anzueignen und endlich frei durch den Raum reisen zu können, wie es uns beliebt. Aber wir entschieden uns, sie zunächst in Sicherheit zu wiegen, da sie fürs Erste sicherlich auf einen Angriff vorbereitet sein würden und akzeptierten deshalb ihren Vorschlag. Immerhin würden wir so wenigstens an einige frische Folteropfer kommen.” “Nein!”, widersprach ich reflexartig jener Äußerung, die mir, wenn sie war wäre, jedwede Hoffnung auf das erreichen einer schöneren, besseren Welt nehmen würde. “Das kann einfach nicht stimmen! Die ersten Orte, die ich besucht habe, waren nicht alle schrecklich gewesen.” Ich dachte dabei an jene verborgenen Plätze in meiner Heimatwelt, die oft auch eine geradezu atemberaubende Schönheit besessen hatten. “Köder!”, sagte On-Grarin grinsend, “Nichts als Köder, die euch Narren dorthin bringen sollen, wo der echte Spaß beginnt.” “Das glaube ich nicht.”, sagte ich und versuchte entschlossen zu klingen. Selbst in meinen Ohren klang es eher trotzig. On-Grarin zuckte mit den Schultern. “Glaub, was du willst.”, sagte er und warf einen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr. “Es ist schon spät. Wir müssen uns gleich an die Arbeit machen. Wenn du willst, erzähle ich dir noch das Ende meiner Geschichte und dann erkläre ich dir deine Mission. Möchtest du das Ende hören?” “Ja.”, sagte ich und dachte mir, dass mir jede Information auf meinen Wegen helfen konnte, auch wenn ich die Dinge, die aus On-Grarins Mund kamen, besser genau prüfen sollte. Immerhin liebte der Mann es andere physisch, aber auch psychisch zu quälen, warum also nicht auch mich? “Wie du möchtest.”, sagte On-Grarin, “Endless Horizons nahmen unsere Stadt wie versprochen in ihre Kataloge auf und begannen sie überall zu verteilen. Wie erhofft verirrten sich immer mehr arme Teufel in unsere Stadt, die wir gerne an der Gastfreundschaft in unseren Kellern teilhaben ließen und an denen wir mitunter ganz neue Techniken ausprobieren und in denen wir ungeahnte Dimensionen köstlichen Leids erwecken konnten. Teilweise waren so gute, so erfrischend unschuldige Opfer darunter, dass sich unsere Lust mehr und mehr steigerte. Schon nach wenigen Jahren, schoben wir alle taktischen Überlegungen beiseite und beschlossen das Unternehmen, dass einen seiner Hauptsitze in unserer Welt aufgeschlagen hatte einfach anzugreifen, die Geschäftsleitung zu entführen und sie zu foltern, bis sie uns alle Informationen zur Macht des interdimensionalen Reisens übergeben hätten. Dazu jedoch kam es nie. Noch heute wissen wir nicht woher SIE genau kamen und ob diese Verräter von Endless Horizons hier ihre Finger im Spiel hatten, aber Tatsache ist, dass SIE kamen. Sie, die Kar-Rhym. Gewaltige, zahllose, tentakelbewehrte Geschöpfe, die die Fähigkeit besaßen, sich eine beliebige Gestalt zu geben. Sie fluteten wie eine Welle über unsere Stadt, fegten unsere Verteidigung hinweg und unterwanderten unsere Heere und Führungsränge. Es dauerte nicht mal einen Tag, bis sie die Herrschaft übernommen hatten. Doch sie vernichteten uns nicht, rotteten uns nicht aus. Warum, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich denke, es hat etwas mit Langeweile zu tun. Wenn man – wie auch die Kar-Rhym – sehr lange lebt und große Macht hat, ist die Langeweile die größte Herausforderung der Existenz. Tote Gegner SIND langweilig, Geknechtete sind interessant. Zumindest in diesem Punkt waren die Kar-Rhym und wir einer Meinung. Anfangs lebten wir relativ unbehelligt weiter. Die Kar-Rhym hockten in unseren Glaspalästen und Marterzentren und kümmerten sich nicht weiter um uns, solange wir nicht versuchten uns gegen sie aufzulehnen, also taten wir das auch nicht und gingen einfach weiter unseren Geschäften nach. Irgendwann aber, begannen sie damit, das Ministerium zu errichten. Und sie bauten es nicht alleine, sondern zogen zu diesem Zweck Andrin ein, die für sie Steine schleppen und Baumaschinen bedienen mussten. Jene, die nicht gehorchten, wurden ausnahmslos hingeschlachtet. Als das Gebäude zuletzt fertiggestellt war, welches ganz offen als “Ministerium für Wesensentkernung” bezeichnet wurde, schmissen die Kar-Rhym unsere Arbeiter hinaus. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie nicht, dass wir erfuhren, was sie im Inneren taten. Wenige Wochen danach schwärmten die ersten Autos aus, die nichts weiter waren als Kar-Rhym, die sich jene Gestalt gegeben hatten. Sie reihten sich in den normalen Straßenverkehr ein, pflückten uns einfach von der Straße und zerrten viele von uns in das Ministerium. Viele versuchten zu fliehen, aber sie bekamen sie alle. Die, die zurückkehrten, waren verändert. Sie hatten kein Interesse mehr an Folter und reagierten nicht mehr auf Schmerzen, die man ihnen zufügte. Sie aßen ohne jedes Interesse, gingen jenen Arbeiten nach, zu denen sie die Kar-Rhym-Fahrzeuge brachten und schliefen stets zur gleichen Zeit ein. Sie zeigten keine Freude, keine Angst, keine Grausamkeit mehr und wir begannen uns vor jenem Schicksal noch mehr zu fürchten als davor, im Folterkeller eines unserer Mitbürger zu landen. Aber die Kar-Rhym waren schlau. Sie ernteten uns nicht alle und sie gingen auch nicht willkürlich vor. Sie holten uns immer erst dann, wenn wir das dreißigste Lebensjahr erreicht hatten. Bis dahin ließen sie uns unbehelligt unsere Kultur ausleben. Wenn du mich nach dem Grund dafür fragst, so denke ich, dass sie nicht allein die Lust am Quälen und Herrschen antrieb. Ich glaube vielmehr, dass sie verhindern wollten, dass unser Volk seine Praktiken auf andere Welten ausweitet. Wenn man so will, haben sie euch Menschen und viele andere Völker vor uns beschützt. Du solltest ihnen also besser dankbar sein.” On-Grarin ließ ein schiefes Grinsen sehen und sprach dann weiter. “Wie dem auch sei, vor einigen Jahren war auch meine Zeit gekommen. Die Kar-Rhym sammelten mich trotz meines ausgeklügelten Fluchtplans letztlich in einer schmalen Gasse ein und brachten mich in die pechschwarzen, von Schreien und Schatten heimgesuchten Gänge des Ministeriums. Den Anführer der Kar-Rhym habe ich dabei nie erblickt. Über ihn kursieren verschiedenste Gerüchte, wobei das am Stärksten verbreitete jenes ist, wonach er selbst gar kein Kar-Rhym sei, sondern einer anderen, gänzlich unbekannten Rasse angehört. Jedenfalls waren es Kar-Rhym, die mich in die Entkernnungskammer brachten, wo sie meinen Kopf ohne Betäubung öffneten und einige geschickte Schnitte an meinem Gehirn vornahmen. Was sie dabei entfernten, war das hier.” On-Grarin zeigte auf jene graue Masse, die in seinem Amulett eingesperrt war. “Kaum, dass sie es entfernt hatten, verlor ich jeglichen Antrieb, jegliche Ziele, jede Spur jenes dunklen Feuers, welches in jedem Andrin brennt. Ich erinnere mich zwar an jene Zeit, aber diese Erinnerungen sind kalt, steril, ohne jeden Geschmack. Trotzdem war ich nicht gänzlich empfindungslos. Ich empfand eine dumpfe, gleichförmige, ferne Ahnung von dem, was ich verloren hatte und sie machte die vermeintliche Seelenlosigkeit zur größte aller Martern. So groß, dass selbst ich nicht fähig gewesen wäre, so etwas einem meiner Opfer anzutun. Meine Zukunft wäre sicher die einer roboterhaften Arbeitskraft gewesen, wenn das Schicksal nicht eingegriffen hätte. Ein Schicksal, das in Form eines Ernters zu mir kam, den Ryxah mir geschickt hatte, auch wenn ich das zu diesem Zeitpunkt natürlich noch nicht wusste. Er hat nicht nur mich selbst mitgenommen und die anwesenden Kar-Rhym getötet, sondern auch meinen “Artian-Re”, den Sitz des Feuers, wie ich jenen Teil meines Gehirns nenne, den mir die Kar-Rhym entfernt hatten, mitgenommen und Ryxah, die in mir aus irgendeinem Grund großes Potenzial erkannte, verband mein “Artian-Re” wieder mit dem Rest meines Gehirns und fasste es in diese Kette ein. Natürlich hätte sie es einfach wieder in meinen Kopf integrieren können, aber sie wollte sich meiner Dankbarkeit und Treue versichern, indem der Anhänger mich stets an das erinnerte, was sie mir zurückgegeben hat. Und ich war dankbar. Mein Antrieb kehrte zurück, genau wie meine geliebte Lust an der Folter, die ich jedoch fortan in die Dienste Ryxahs stellte. Wenn es überhaupt ein Wesen gibt, zu dem ich bedingungslos loyal bis, so ist sie es.” Als er seine Schilderung beendete und für einen Augenblick wieder Stille in der großen Höhle einkehrte, wurde mir die Aussichtlosigkeit meiner Situation erst wieder richtig bewusst. Ich war gefangen in einer der grauenhaftesten Welt des Universums und abhängig von einer gewissenlosen Frau und ihrem foltergeilen Handlanger und die einzige Form der Opposition gegen diese Terrorherrschaft, die mir hätte helfen können, hatte sich als ein Haufen von Verrätern entpuppt. Ich war – wie die Engländer sagten – “Utterly fucked”. “Das war meine Geschichte.”, sagte On-Grarin schließlich. “Nunr haben wir wirklich genug getrödelt. Lass uns zum Portal gehen!” Ich nickte knapp und während wir uns gemeinsam auf den Weg zur Portalmaschine machten, erklärte er mir meine Mission. “Die Welt, die du besuchen wirst, nennt sich ‘Cestralia’. Es ist ein Ort, der von Schafen bewohnt wird. Zwar nicht im wörtlichen Sinne, jedoch sehr wohl im Übertragenen. Dir wird selten ein friedlicheres Volk begegnet sein. Sie verbringen ihren Tag mit nichts weiter als Gesängen, Korpulation und Meditation. Etwas wie eine Kriegerkultur ist ihnen praktisch unbekannt und sie würden eher fliehen, als sich zu verteidigen. Da sie halb ätherisch sind und ihre Körper nur zum Teil in der stofflichen Welt existieren, liefern sie nicht besonders viel Gesundheit, jedoch sind sie als Opfer ideal geeignet für Neulinge wie dich und da sie so leicht zu ernten sind, lohnt es sich trotzdem, ihre Welt zu besuchen. Aber sei dennoch gewarnt: Einige von ihnen können sich tarnen und manche haben noch ein paar andere Tricks auf Lager, um sich vor uns zu schützen.” Inzwischen hatten wir das Tor erreicht und On-Grarin aktivierte mit geübten Bewegungsabläufen die richtigen Runen, bis die Luft im Tor wieder stärker zu Flimmern begann. “Zum Glück sind sie gnadenlos naiv und gutgläubig. Ich schlage vor, dass du ihr Vertrauen gewinnst und möglichst viele von ihnen um dich versammelst. Mit den Worten ‘Xabit Drajit Gandrit’ aktivierst du das Tor für die Rückreise. Du kannst bis zu zehn Personen auf einmal ernten. Der Rest bleibt leider zurück. Also, bist du bereit?” War ich das? War ich wirklich bereit Unschuldige für mein Überleben zu opfern? Konnte ich wirklich so weit gehen, nur um diesem Monster und seiner Herrin zu geben, was sie wollten? On-Grarin bemerkte mein Zögern und musste auch die Abscheu in meinem Gesicht gelesen haben. “Versteh’ mich nicht falsch.”, sagte er zischend, wobei sein Schlangenerbe besonders deutlich zum Vorschein kam, “Das war kein freundliches Angebot. Wenn du dich weigerst, sperre ich dich mit größtem Vergnügen in einen der Verwahrer und werde dich das nächste Mal in Tausend Jahren hervorholen, um dich einem anderen Handlanger zu zeigen, der sich dann hoffentlich zu benehmen weiß.” Das war der Moment, in dem mir zum ersten Mal bewusst wurde, dass ich ganz allein mit On-Grarin in dieser Höhle war. In einer Höhle, in der es irgendwo Vorräte an Gesundheit geben musste und in der es vielleicht fürs Erste niemand mitbekam, wenn ich dieses aufgeblasene Arschloch einfach umnietete. Wenn ich ihn mit den Schattenstrahlen vollkommen kampf- und bewegungsunfähig schießen würde, um ihn dann Anstelle eines dieser armen Teufel in einen Verwahrer zu sparen. Alles, was ich dafür brauchte, war die Kooperation des Kwang-Grong, denn unbewaffnet hätte ich wahrscheinlich kaum eine Chance gegen diesen durchtriebenen Mistkerl. Also flehte ich den Symbionten an, bettelte darum, dass er mir Zugriff auf die Waffe an meinem Arm gewähren würde. Aber er tat es nicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund tat dieser verdammte Bastard es schon wieder nicht! “Was ist nun? Soll ich deinen Verwahrer schon einmal vorbereiten?”, fragte der Andrin mit einem diabolischen, genießerischen Lächeln. Er schien sich wirklich an meinem Gewissenskonflikt zu erfreuen, was mich nach seinen düsteren Schilderungen wohl auch nicht verwundern sollte. Dennoch zögerte ich noch einige Sekunden, bis ich mir selbst letztlich erfolgreich einredete, dass ich in dieser anderen Welt schon einen Weg finden würde, um dieser grausamen Order zu entgehen und die Leben der Einwohner von Cestralia zu schonen. “Nein, ich werde gehen.”, sagte ich schließlich und sprang kurzerhand in das Tor. Manche Dinge musste man einfach hinter sich bringen. Ganz besonders die Beschissenen. Kategorie:Mehrteiler Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Krankheiten